Aesir
| romaji = Kyokushin | trans = Polar God | en_anime = Nordic God |fr_name=Ases |it_name=Aesir |es_name=Aesir |ko_name=극신 |ko_hanja=極神 |ko_romanized=Geuksin |ko_trans=Polar God | de_name = Asen |pt_name=Aesir | sets = Storm of Ragnarok | tcg = * Star Pack 2014 * Legendary Hero Decks * Soul Fusion | ocg = * Extra Pack Volume 4 * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} The "Aesir", also known as the "Polar Gods" ( Kyokushin), is a trio of three mysterious deity-like Synchro Monsters used by Team Ragnarok in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are referred to as the "Three Polar Gods of the Star World" ( の Seikai no San Kyokushin) in the Japanese anime, and as the "Nordic Gods"/"Polar Star Gods" in the dubbed version. In the anime, the "Aesir" monsters are DIVINE Divine-Beast monsters, and are the only Synchro Monsters that are DIVINE Divine-Beasts in any medium. However, their Attributes and Types were changed once released into the OCG/''TCG'': "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" was changed to a DARK Spellcaster, "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" became an EARTH Beast-Warrior, and "Odin, Father of the Aesir" is a LIGHT Fairy. Each member of Team Ragnarok possesses one of these cards. Members History The three cards are named after the top three deities in the Nordic pantheon. The God-King Odin, The God of Thunder Thor, and the Giant treated as the God of trickery Loki. In Norse mythology, these three deities are said to form part of a huge battle known as Ragnarök (meaning "Fate of the Gods" in Old Norse) in which they will die. They are identified as "Polar Gods" because the immediate prelude of Ragnarök is known as Fimbulvetr (commonly rendered "Fimbulwinter" in English, and meaning "great winter" in Old Norse), which is a time of three winters with snow coming from all directions without any summers between. During this time, there will be wars, brothers killing brothers and eventually all life on Earth will be destroyed. They can also be considered Polar Gods due to their association with Scandinavia and Nordic Countries (located within Scandinavia) which itself is located north extending to the Arctic Circle. In the anime, these cards were found in caves with tree roots surrounding their interior by the Duelists they blessed with the Rune Eyes. The roots in these caves are probably an allusion to the world tree of Norse Mythology, Yggdrasil. The name "Aesir" is essentially meant to be the term Æsir, the term used to identify an entity from Norse paganism, which includes all three of the Polar Gods' original deities. This is because the grapheme "Æ", a ligature, is formed from "A" and "E" - and in places where the grapheme is either difficult to use or otherwise unsuitable, the two-letter set "Ae" is often used as a replacement. (It is notable that this replacement would be improper for languages where "Æ" is an official letter; one such language is the language where the term "Æsir" comes from: Danish). Powers The powers of these three rival that of the Crimson Dragon: when "Thor" clashed with "Red Dragon Archfiend", both emitted a strange energy pulse, wreaking havoc around the Dueling arena and drastically upsetting the weather outside the stadium. During Team Ragnarok's match against Team 5D's, the attacks of the Aesir dealt real damage to Jack and Crow. These cards also protected Team Ragnarok and their memories from the Three Pure Nobles' alterations to the timeline. Playing style A Double Aesir Deck is a Deck that revolves around two Nordic sub-archetypes; Nordic Ascendant and Nordic Beast. It is one of the most commonly used deck that revolves around the Nordic. The main goal is to summon Odin, Father of the Aesir and Thor, Lord of the Aesir to lock your opponent from using Spell Card, Trap Card or Effect Monster's effect and have at least 1 beatstick on the field. It is not actually recommended to use Loki, Lord of the Aesir. One way to summon "Odin, Father of the Aesir" is to use the effect of "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" to summon two "Einherjar Tokens", then Synchro Summon Odin. This can be done on the player's first turn if the right conditions are met. If your first turn is before your opponent's, or you choose not to use the effect of "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant", you can use 2 copies of "Statue of the Wicked" as substitutes for the Synchro Material Monster requirements. However, many Decks exclude "Valkyrie" due to the difficult conditions in using its effect, and the high potential hand loss if it is negated. Because of this, "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" is usually used, for versatile Synchro Summoning, deck thinning, and its ability to help Synchro Summon both "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" and "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". However, be advised that "Vanadis" can only be tuned with other "Nordic" monsters. There are many ways to summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir due to the powerful swarming effects of the Nordic Beasts and the Beast support cards. One way is to have your opponent attack your Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts then you can summon two tokens and special Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts with its effect in defense position. Next turn you can change the battle position of Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts and search for the key Tuner monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts. Normal summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts and then tune it with two tokens to summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes